Powerpuff girlsRowdyruff boys together again
by Purplefox135
Summary: the rowdyruff boys are back, but guess who brought them back? lotsa new charicters that i made, so just check it out! filled with romance, drama, humor, and fighting. it's starting to get good! better read and review. come on! reveiw if you read.
1. Chapter 1

Not mine, just added my own after chapter 6. For the record, it's called "my very first fanfic." And is made by Tamaika Weaver on . check it out and give her/him credit for the first four chapters. I also don't own Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys, professor, Mitch, harry, robin, or any other Powerpuff character. I'll tell you if a chapter includes a character that's mine. Or if I need more disclaimer, K? k. don't complain!

Chapter One

Blossom raced along through the air, a bright pink streak trailing along through the air behind her. She half-supported an unconscious Buttercup, while Bubbles flew beside her, helping.  
"Is she gonna be alright..?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.  
"I don't know, Bubbles.. I really don't know.." Blossom bit her lower lip and looked over her shoulder at the monster that they had left. Still alive, well, and destroying Townsville.  
They had tried EVERYTHING against the orange, scaly dinosaur-like creature, but nothing seemed to work. Bubbles even tried to ask it politely like she had done last time, but this time it swatted her away like a bug. For the second time in all their lives, they had been beaten. And badly.  
After the monster had demolished the Dynamo, Buttercup had just went at it full force with everything she had, tired of messing around with tactics and robots. It had stepped on her, pounded her into the ground with its fists, then peeled her off the pavement, stuck it in its mouth, chewed her up, and spit her out. When she didn't get up, that was when Blossom decided that they were beaten. She and Bubbles got Buttercup off the pavement and turned tail home.  
Blossom glanced down at her bruised and battered sister.  
*Please stay with us, Buttercup..*

Professor Utonium finished bandaging Buttercup's arm, one of the many bones in her body that had been snapped. Thankfully there weren't any serious head injuries, and no organs damaged, but 3 broken ribs, a fractured leg, and a broken arm is still enough to keep even a Powerpuff out of the game for a while.  
The unstoppable monster still terrorized the once peaceful streets of Townsville. Every day at exactly 3 o'clock, the monster ascended from the depths of the sea and into the city. Every day at precisely 3:30, the monster would sink back down into the water. More and more of Townsville was reduced to dust.  
Something had to be done, and the Professor had to do it.

He thought and thought and thought, trying to figure a way to defeat this horrible menace, this monster who gave his girls their first defeat.. wait. That wasn't right. The Powerpuffs HAD been defeated before..  
Slowly but surely, a plan formed in his mind..

"I'm not really s'posed ta let anyone down here, ya know, but if it's ta beat that awful monster, then go straight ahead, Prof'ssor." The police man unlocked the large steel door marked EVIDENCE and stepped aside to let the Professor in.  
"Thank you, Earl." the Professor walked up and down the many aisles of file cabinets, searching for something. He skirted around the file cabinet marked H, which had a large boot and red frilly cloth sticking out of it. He paused at the cabinet letter M, inspecting the ray guns of numerous sizes that littered the area. Deciding that none would be of use, he moved along to his destination: the letter R.  
Carefully sliding the drawer open, he reached in and pulled out a handful of snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. Placing his finds in a large plastic bag, he hurried out the door.  
"'Bye Prof'ssor!" Earl waved.

Back at the lab, Professor Utonium stared at the ingredients laid out before him. How could he be sure that when he put them all together, that they wouldn't just go bad again? He could change the recipe, he supposed.. add just a little sugar, a tiny bit of spice, and the smallest amount of everything nice.. but he didn't want to chance that he'd end up with a bunch of hermaphrodites. How could he be SURE.. oh!  
A light bulb appeared above the professor's head. Of course! He swept the snips of armpit hair off the table and into the trash, then stood and climbed the stairs.  
Tippy-toeing down the hall, he quietly pushed open the door to the girls' room, and made his way toward the dresser. He picked up the hair brush, then stole out of the room and back down to his lab.

Blossom sat up, careful not to disturb her sisters, then watched the professor sneak out. She blinked. That was odd. Blossom shrugged, then yawned and laid back down. She fell asleep soon after.

Professor Utonium pulled out all the hair still caught in the brush and carefully selected one red strand, one blonde strand, and one black strand of hair. Proud for thinking of such a brilliant solution, he added the strands into the pot with the snails and puppy dog tails. He then carelessly threw the spoon against the beaker of Chemical X above the cauldron, and 'accidentally' added that in too.

There was an explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Black. All he could see was black. And his head hurt, a lot. Voices swam into his thoughts from the darkness.  
"Woa dude! Is he dead?"  
"I dunno.. Butch, go outside and get a stick."  
"Why do we need a stick?"  
"To poke him with, duh. That way we can see if he's alive."  
"But what if-hey, look! He's moving!"

The professor sat up slowly and touched the back of his head. It was slightly tender, but everything turned out to be in one piece. He pried his eyes open and looked down at the three boys in front of him. They stared back.

Silence.

Boomer nudged Brick.  
"Uh, dude, I think that was our cue.  
"Oh, right."  
The trio struck their poses. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys!"  
"Boomer!"  
"Brick!"  
"Butch!" they introduced.  
"Yes, yes, I know. My name is Professor Utonium, but you can just call me Professor if you like."  
"Cool." Brick agreed.

Upstairs, the girls were sound asleep in their beds when the hotline started buzzing. Blossom got up and zipped over.  
"What is it, Mayor? We're sleeping.. what? At this time of night? Oh, no.. don't worry, we'll be right there."  
Bubbles sat up and yawned, stretching. "Hurry up, Bubbles. It's back."  
Bubbles blinked.  
"Why? It's supposed to be sleepy-time. And we can't beat it.."  
"I don't know why, but we at least have to try."  
Bubbles sighed, then slowly floated towards the window along with Blossom.  
"Wait up, guys." Buttercup called. Blossom turned around.  
"Go back to bed. You can't fight like that."  
"Whaddya mean? I feel FINE. I'm going with you." Blossom shook her head slowly.  
"If you say so.."

And with that, they flew off.

"So we see this big funky-looking monkey dude, and he says his name is Mojo.. Mojo.. Mojo-something, I kinda blank right there.." Brick said.  
"Mojo Homo!" Butch said.  
"Oh, yeah, that's it." Boomer nodded.  
The Professor chuckled.  
"I think you mean 'Mojo Jojo'."  
"Eh, whatever." Brick shrugged. "Anyways, after that I remember these three chicks, and we were fighting, and then.. my head kinda hurts when I try to remember it. But we were fighting, and then.. eh.. we weren't." Brick's, Boomer's, and Butch's faces all turned slightly pink.  
"And that's all you remember?" the professor asked, tactfully changing the subject.  
"Yep."  
"Hmm.." Professor Utonium scribbled down some notes on a pad of paper. "Interesting. Well, let's put you three upstairs in the guest room for now, and we'll put you to test against the monster with the girls tomorrow."  
"Sounds good to me, pops." Butch said. Professor stood up and began the trek upstairs with the boys floating behind.

Across town, a gigantic orange monster swung its mighty fist, swatting away three pesky pink, green, and blue colored flies away. They fell with a violent impact to the ground, forming a huge crater in the middle of Main Street. The Powerpuff Girls laid, motionless, at the bottom.

As the professor walked by the door to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's room, he stuck his head into the room to check on them. It was a habit he had, a sort of ritual he performed after a long day of experimenting in the basement. Somehow, their peaceful faces never failed to make him smile. But they weren't there.

Professor flung the door open and rushed to the window. In the distance, he could just make out the huge monster destroying Townsville.  
"What?"

The Rowdyruffs were just settling into bed when the professor burst into their room.  
"Change of plans, boys. Townsville is being annulated by the monster, and the girls have gone after it! Go save them!" he shooed them out of bed and towards the door. "Go on! Hurry! Quick!"  
"Okay, okay, yeesh!" Boomer grumbled.  
"We're going!" Brick said, then shot upwards through the roof. His brothers followed soon after.  
Professor Utonium sighed in relief.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" the monster grawr-ed ferociously. It swung its tail around in a full circle, leaving destruction in its wake.  
"HEY!"  
The monster blinked, then looked up.  
"You seen three chicks around here? One has a pretty red bow and a nice pink dress, and-" Brick was abruptly cut off by the monster's fist, which had chosen that moment to come flying toward him. He zipped out of the way. "Uh.. I'll take that as a no."

The boys took a fighting stance and were just about to serve it up when the monster turned around, completely ignoring them, and stomped back through Townsville and into the ocean. All three of the Rowdyruffs blinked simultaneously.  
"Err.. I guess he was too scared of us!" Boomer said, conserving his masculine pride.  
"..yeah!" Butch and Brick agreed.  
"What a pansy." Butch snickered. He paused. "Hey, what's that over there?" Butch flew down to the next block over to investigate a crater in the middle of the street. He didn't know why it caught his eye.. but still.. "Dude! I found them!" Brick and Boomer zipped over to hover above the hole.  
"Crap.." Brick said.  
"What do we do?" Boomer asked.  
"Bring them back to the Professor, I guess." They flew down and each landed next to the Powerpuff of their color. Brick and Butch picked up Blossom and Buttercup. Boomer was about to do the same for Bubbles, when suddenly, she opened her eyes. Bubbles blinked, finding a large pair of sapphire eyes staring into her own, and opened her mouth to speak..


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer, see Chapter 1. Now, where were we? Oh, yes..

Chapter 3

Bubbles blinked, finding a large pair of sapphire eyes staring into her own, and opened her mouth to speak..  
..only to pass out again. Boomer shrugged, then him and the two other 'ruffs took off, back to the Utonium residence.

They crashed through the roof, creating a second hole next to the first.  
"Oh, GOOD, you're back." the professor said. "Here, bring them to their room." he walked out of the room, down the hall, and to the right, followed by the Rowdyruffs and the pooped 'puffs. Professor opened the door and the six floated inside. Brick, Boomer, and Butch all carefully laid their counterparts on their bed. Brick yawned.  
"Can we go to bed now?"  
"Of course. Go ahead." Professor said. He checked each of the girls' heads as the boys floated out and to their room. Since none had any injuries, then the professor concluded that it was exhaustion that kept them out, and not a concussion. He tucked them into bed, then left for his own room. Other wounds could be looked at tomorrow, once everyone had gotten a good night's sleep.

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun shining into their eyes.

"Oww.. I'm sore all over.." Blossom whined.  
"Same here.." Bubbles sniffed.  
"Aw, quit bein' babies." Buttercup said. She hopped out of bed and landed nimbly on the floor with no problems.. then she fell over. "Ohh.. it hurts to move.."

After they had all stretched, brushed their teeth, and combed their hair, they got dressed and floated downstairs. As they usually did, they headed towards the dining room for breakfast.  
"Good morning, girls!" Professor Utonium greeted cheerfully, as they passed through the kitchen.  
"..g'morning Professor.." they replied, rather grumpy. The girls continued on to the dining room.

Once they got there, each Powerpuff sat down next to the Rowdyruff (who had already started their breakfast) of their matching color and began to eat quietly.

After a while, Blossom turned to Brick.  
"Hi. I'm Blossom, of the Powerpuff Girls."  
He nodded.  
"I'm Brick, of the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick and Blossom shook 'hands', then went on eating.

Silence.

"WHAT?" Blossom asked calmly.  
"I'm Brick, of-" Brick started, but was promptly cut off by Blossom kicking his face in. He flew backwards and through the wall. "Ow! Hey, what'd you do that for?"

Bubbles and Buttercup, also suddenly realizing who they were having breakfast with, had just gotten their counterparts into chokeholds when the professor walked in.  
"Girls, girls! Stop fighting!"  
"Blossom! Should we just do what we did last time?" Buttercup yelled.  
"Yeah! That should get 'em!"  
"Now wait just a minute, girls!" Professor started, but it was too late. All three of the girls stopped fighting, and kissed each of the boys on the cheek.

Silence, yet again.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Butch screamed. He zipped out from underneath Buttercup and up the stairs. Boomer snickered while wiping the side of his face off with his sleeve.  
"Now you've done it. You made Butch cry." he cracked.  
"Dude!" Brick squirmed away from Blossom. "What's your problem? One minute you're hitting us for no reason, the next you're giving us your girl cooties! What's up with that?"

Blossom blinked audibly.  
"How come they didn't go poof?" Bubbles asked.  
"Brick, Boomer, go upstairs for a minute please? I need to speak with the girls."  
"Right-o, Pops." Brick flew up the stairs, followed by Boomer.

The professor turned to the girls.  
"Now then. I believe I have some explaining to do."

For disclaimer, see Chapter 1.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ha! He's not wiping it off, he's rubbing it in!"  
"Am not, turdbreath!" Butch growled.  
"Cut it out, you guys." Brick said. "It was a pretty gross and traumatizing experince, but we'll live."  
"Whatever, dude. You probably liked it. I notice you're not bothering to wipe it off." Boomer gestured to the red kiss-mark on Brick's cheek.  
"Shut up, turdbreath!" Brick muttered, rubbing his cheek with his sleeve.  
"I am NOT a turdbreath!"  
"Boy, you smell like a turd, turdbreath!" Butch snickered.  
"Yeah, what've you been eating? Turds?" Brick grinned.

"..and so, they're going to help you destroy the monster." Professor finished.  
"But what about after that?" Blossom asked.  
"Err.. uh.. I guess I didn't really think about that.. stay here and help out when needed?"

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" A streak of blue whizzed by the professor's head.  
"Give it back, turdbreath!" Brick, hatless, zipped after Boomer. Butch trailed along behind.  
"Boomer! Pass it here!" Butch called. Brick's red hat flew through the air. Butch zoomed backwards and caught it, knocking over a lamp. "Oops. My bad." Brick was there in a flash. He caught the lamp just before it hit the floor, then snatched his hat back from Butch.  
"Klutz." Brick muttered, putting his hat in its rightful place atop his head.

All three of the Powerpuffs blinked simultaneously. Blossom giggled.  
"Just came to let you know that the little phone-thing in you girls' room is buzzing." Boomer said.  
"Uh-oh. I'll go get it." Blossom flew upstairs. After a few minutes, she came back down. "That monster's back! Now's our chance."

"Me and Brick'll distract it. When you guys get the chance, grab its tail and lift it up as high as you can, and-"  
"Then throw it heckuva far?" Butch asked hopefully.  
"Yep." Blossom nodded.  
"Alright!"  
"Everyone understand their jobs?" Blossom asked. All the 'ruffs and 'puffs nodded in unison. "Good. Let's do it."  
Brick and Blossom zipped off around the left side of the building they were behind. Boomer, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Butch zipped around to the right.  
"HEY!" Brick yelled. The monster turned around, stomping some cars flat and knocking over two buildings in the process.  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" it grawr-ed.  
Blossom breathed in deep and blew her ice breath straight at the monster. Brick blinked, shrugged, then blew at the monster, too. Ice also came from his mouth, and with both of them doing it at the same time, the entire monster was easily frozen within a few minutes.  
"Hey, how come you can do it too?" Blossom asked.  
"What, I'm not supposed to?"

"HEY! Little help, Ice Princess?" Buttercup called. She and the rest of the boys and girl were having trouble. They had gotten the monster off the ground, but were having trouble keeping it in the air. Blossom and Brick flew beneath the monster and lifted upwards.

All six of them together were still just barely enough to lift it, but they managed to get it quite a distance above Townsville. When she felt they were high enough, Blossom yelled, "NOW!" and they all let go.

The monster fell like a rock to the Earth, and with a resounding BOOM, it hit the ground and shattered into little tiny frozen pieces. The Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs flew back down to Townsville. The citizens gathered in a crowd around the broken monster and cheered.  
"All in a day's work, folks! Thank you, thank you.." Blossom said.  
"Dude, where'd all these gears and crap come from?" Butch asked. Everyone looked down.  
"The monster was a robot?" Buttercup asked.

*BONK!*  
"Take that, Puppet Pal Clem!"  
Buttercup and Butch snickered.

All the boys and girls were in the living room, doing various things. Bubbles was coloring on the coffee table, Blossom reading a book on the couch. Buttercup and Butch were watching Puppet Pals, Boomer and Brick were roughhousing in the corner.

It was the week after the big fight with the monster, and crime had been scarce since. However, in the past week the Rowdyruffs had managed to break and/or damage in some way every piece of furniture in the house. Professor Utonium was getting a little.. grumpy. Especially today, since they had managed to shatter every beaker of fluid in his lab with one stray basketball earlier this morning. Something had to be done.

The professor stuck his head into the living room.  
"Boys.. I have a little surprise for you.."  
"Candy?" Brick asked.  
"Candy?" Boomer asked.  
"You're really a woman?" Butch asked.  
"No, no, and definitely no. Come out back and see."

And so, Professor led the Rowdyruffs out to the backyard, to show them his latest creation.  
"Here it is!"  
"Wow! So this is what you've been banging on for the past few nights. I was wondering what those noises were." Butch said.  
"It's.. beautiful.." Boomer said, awed by the sight before him.  
"And it's ours?" Brick asked.  
"Yes, all yours." Professor confirmed.  
"Cool beans!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer = Chapter 1, blah blah blah..

Chapter 5

"That's not fair.. how come Professor never built one for us?" Bubbles asked, staring up at the large tree house that was now in their backyard.  
"Cuz we have a room of our own..?" Blossom said.  
"Let's go check it out." Buttercup said. The three flew up to the tree house and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Boomer called.  
"Buttercup."  
"Buttercup who?"  
"The Buttercup that's going to kick your butt if you don't open this door."  
"That's not how the joke goes."  
"Just let us in, turdbreath."  
Boomer opened the door a crack and stuck his head out, grinning. "Sorry, ladies. No girls allowed. A man's gotta have his space, ya know." He pulled his head back inside and shut the door, locking it.

The Powerpuff Girls floated somewhat dejectedly back down to the ground and went back inside the house.

Later that night, the girls were tucked into bed. However, none of them could sleep.  
"What do you think they're DOING up there?" Blossom wondered.  
"I don't know.. why won't they let us see it?" Bubbles asked.  
"You know what I think.. they've probably just been tricking us the entire time, and they're really evil and have some sort of evil plot hatching in that tree house." Buttercup said. The others nodded in agreement, although not one out of the three thought that was really true.  
"We'll hafta sneak up there sometime to see." Blossom said. And so, the three went to sleep.

The next day, it being a Monday, the girls got ready for school. And after Professor Utonium made a call to Pokey Oaks, the boys got ready too.  
"So, what's school like?" Boomer asked.  
"It's really neat and there's other kids there and they give you lots of paper to drawl with and Miss Keane teaches us stuff!" Bubbles said.  
"It's big and boring and there's no fighting allowed even if the other kids were being real jerks and Miss Keane teaches us stuff that we'll probably never use in real life." Buttercup said.  
"It's fun and you learn a lot of useful stuff from Miss Keane and there's plenty of brain-stimulating activities." Blossom said.  
"Interesting." Brick said. And with that, they flew off to school.

"..with lizardy and lettuce for all." the class finished. Miss Keane sighed. She really needed to teach them how to pronounce things better.  
"Class, today we have three new students. Boys?" Miss Keane looked around, but the Rowdyruffs were nowhere to be seen. Neither were the Powerpuffs, for that matter. Just then, all six of them crashed through the roof, punching a huge hole where the ceiling used to be.  
"Sorry we're late, Miss Keane! There was this big monster with one eye and a tree for a nose destroying Towns.. Miss Keane?" Blossom looked up at her teacher. Miss Keane was just standing there, staring up at the giant hole, twitching every now and then.  
"I think you broke her, Bloss." Brick said. Miss Keane twitched a final time, then plastered on a smile.  
"Children, meet Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Please take your seats."  
"Where d'ya want us to sit, Miss K?" Butch asked.  
"I'm afraid the new desk we ordered is a day late in shipping, so you'll be sitting at my desk for now."  
"Cool!" Boomer said. The boys pulled up chairs and took a seat at Miss Keane's desk.

Miss Keane read them all a story, and then it was time for.. recess!

"Wow, that's all? That wasn't too bad, I guess." Butch said.  
"Oh, no, this is just a break. School ain't over yet." Buttercup said.  
"Aww.." Butch and Buttercup were walking towards the field to go play football. They tossed the ball back and forth between each other. Butch threw it a little too high, and Buttercup had to back up to catch it. Something hit the back of her leg and she tripped.  
"Hey!" she said angrily. Buttercup looked up and saw none other than Mitch Michelson. Butch flew over and glared at Mitch.  
"Dude, what's your problem?"  
"You're a Rowdyruff Boy, aren't you?" Mitch asked. "I saw you guys on the news. Professor Utonium made you because the Powerpuff Girls were too weak and needed help. A-guh guh guh guh!" Mitch 'laughed'. Buttercup grred and got up to teach him a lesson, but there was no need. Butch squinted at Mitch and shot an eye laser at the zipper on Mitch's shorts. Needless to say, they fell down.

There was silence. A breeze came by. Then, all at once, everyone on the playground erupted in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Mitch looked down and stared a minute, slowly registering in his mind what had happened. Then he pulled up his pants and ran, crying, from the playground.  
"Waaaaaah! I want my mommy!"

"And then I was about to get up and clean the floor with Mitch's hiney, when Butch just went *ZAP* and Mitch's pants fell off!" Buttercup said, complete with sound effects. Everyone around the dinner table snickered, even Professor.  
"Now Butch.. you know you shouldn't've.. hehe.. shouldn't've resorted to violence. I'm sure the problem could've been solved if you had talked." Professor said, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah!" Blossom said, giggling.  
"Aw, come on.. Miss K already made me say sorry." Butch said.  
"Oh, and I have a special surprise for you all after dinner." the professor said.  
"What is it?" Bubbles asked.  
"I rented the Puppet Pals 3D movie!"  
The table was overcome by squeals of delight. In seconds, everything on everyone's plates had mysteriously disappeared.

After the professor had finished, everyone zipped to the living room, armed with their complimentary 3D glasses. Professor Utonium hit 'Play' on the VCR, just as lightening flashed outside. Brick looked out the window, slightly worried, but was distracted when the illusion of Puppet Pal Clem's bonk-stick waved around in front of his face.  
"Woa, dude!" he exclaimed.

Later that night, away after bedtime, the girls were asleep. At least, two of them were.

Blossom was having some trouble. Earlier in the night, the heater had broken down. The Powerpuff Girls' room was freezing.

Not only that, there was a storm going on outside. Lightening crashed every 10 minutes, and the rain was coming down in sheets. Those two together was enough to keep Blossom awake all night.

Pulling her section of the blanket closer around her body, she closed her eyes and began to count sheep. It usually worked for the people on TV and in books; why shouldn't it work for her?

Counting sheep did work, but just as she was drifting off to sleep, a cold breeze blew through the room and woke her up again. Blossom looked to the windows. One of them was open. Muttering to herself, she floated out of bed, closed it, and then dove back down under the covers.  
"Uh.. Blossom?" Brick's voice came through the darkness.  
"EEEEEK!" Blossom squealed. Bubbles and Buttercup were immediately awake beside her. Buttercup switched on the light while Bubbles pointed Octi threateningly at Brick. "Oh.. it's you. What are you guys doing here?" There was Brick, Boomer, and Butch, sitting at the foot of the bed, clad in white undershirts and boxers of their respective colors. Brick had his hat on, even though it looked like they had just gotten out of bed.  
"Um.. Er.. the thunder and lightning-" Brick started.  
"There's a leak in the roof at our place." Butch finished.  
"Can we stay with you girls tonight?" Boomer asked.  
"Hm.. I don't know.." Bubbles said.  
"No!" Buttercup said. "If you guys don't want us in your tree house, then why should we let you stay here?"  
Brick looked positively terrified at the idea of going back up to the tree house in the storm. Boomer looked a bit worried for Brick, and Butch just looked pissed off.  
"Buttercup, don't be so mean." Blossom moved over a little to make room. "Of course you guys can spend the night. Bubbles, turn off the light."  
The room went dark again, and Blossom laid back down. She felt Brick snuggle in beside her, and heard the other two worm their way in next to Bubbles and Buttercup. It was slightly crowded, but a lot warmer. Blossom quickly dozed off.

The next morning, the professor stuck his head into the Powerpuffs room to wake them up for breakfast. He gasped at the sight before him.  
"Girls!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer is on Chapter 1!

Also I switched out molly in her/his story for robin. That will play in later.

Chapter 6

"Your room is a MESS!" Professor scolded. "You better clean it up after breakfast." The professor walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Blossom sat up and looked around. The room WAS a mess. Then again, she and the girls hadn't really had time to clean up during the week. Blossom yawned, stretched, and got up to go brush her hair. Bubbles and Buttercup did the same.

"Where'd the boys go?" Bubbles asked, running a comb through her golden locks.  
"I dunno.. probably got up early." Blossom said, fixing her bow.  
"I still can't believe you let them stay. My blanket is going to smell like Butch for a week." Buttercup said, frowning.  
"Well, look at it this way. They owe us a favor." Blossom said. The three giggled.

"Okay, class, it's Arts and Crafts time. Take out your crayons and paper and we'll begin." Miss Keane said.

Brick, Boomer, and Butch were now seated near the corner, since the desk had come in that morning. Behind them were Mitch Michelson, Mike Believe, and Harry Pitt.

Boomer was working on his drawing (a picture of their tree house), when behind him, Mitch spoke up.

"Hey, Mike, I heard you're.. good friends with that robin girl. Hehehe."  
"Um.. yeah.. so?" Mike said. Mitch snickered.  
"You two KISSED yet?"

Brick raised an eyebrow, and diverted some of his attention from his drawing of lines, circles, and squiggly arrows to listen to their conversation.

"Ew! No way, that's gross. Who would want to do that?" Mike said, a grossed out look on his face. Brick and Boomer mentally nodded in agreement.

"I would.." Harry said dreamily.  
"As if anyone would kiss YOU!" Mitch said.  
"Oh, but girls HAVE kissed me!" Harry replied defensively.

Butch paused in his creation of a rather violent depiction of Mojo Jojo being beaten to death by Puppet Pal Mitch to hear what would be said next.

"Who?" Mitch asked.  
"The Powerpuff Girls.."

All three Rowdyruffs turned around in their seats.  
"Which one?" they all asked at once.  
"All three.. at the same time.." Harry said, little red hearts appeared around his head.  
"And you didn't explode?" Boomer asked incredulously. Harry blinked.  
"Uh.. no.."

The boys turned back around in their seats, muttering. Butch added more blood into his picture.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer see chapter one. Or right before chapter one. Whatever.

Butch looked at Buttercup. For some reason, knowing she had kissed Harry made him mad. Why should it? Like he cared about that. "so why'd they kiss you?" asked Brick, a little curious. "I was helping mojo jojo. I think I helped him because everyone was avoiding me because they thought I had cooties. The girls didn't know what cooties were, so they were especially scared. Mojo took advantage of that. He used me. Then, after he had gotten everything, he dumped them in a pit with me. I wanted to kiss them, because, I was kind of lonely. I wanted a girlfriend. Finally, one of them tripped, and I caught her. Then they realized cooties couldn't hurt them, and kicked mojo's butt." Said Harry. "it was cool." "you would think it's cool." Said Mitch. "what's that supposed to mean?" said Harry getting angry. "guys, guys settle down. Topic change." Said Mike. "okay, how was Robin at kissing?" said Mitch evilly. "I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KISS HER!" said Mike angrily. "calm down guys." Said Boomer. "what does it matter anyway? It's not like he's saying you married her." "ya, I guess you're right. But It's still a lie and I don't like it." Said Mike. "okay, sorry dude, we cool?" asked Mitch. "ya, we cool." Said Mike pounding fists with Mitch. "so, have you ever been kissed boomer? Like, _REALLY_ kissed, not on the cheek?" asked Mike. "no. none of us have." Said Boomer. "have you?" "no, neither have Harry or Mitch." Said Mike. "how do you know I haven't kissed anyone?" asked Mitch. "the only person you could have ever kissed is Buttercup. And I know there's no way in _HELL_ she'd kiss anyone on the lips." Said Mike. "well I don't like to brag, but ya, I totally kissed Buttercup." Said Mitch. "WHAT WAS THAT?" said Buttercup, he had spoken pretty loud, and she had super sensitive hearing. "um, no, I've never been kissed." Said Mitch sweating. "that's what I thought you said." Said Buttercup. "ya, that's what I thought too." Said Mike with a smirk. "shut up." Said Mitch, blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer at chapter one. Gots it ppls? K then. On with the story! Hazzah! Whatever that means.

Chapter 8

It was the next day. Buttercup was still really mad at Mitch. Butch was, for some reason he couldn't understand, Relived that Mitch and Buttercup hadn't kissed. And he wasn't angry at Harry Pitts anymore. "hey Buttercup, we still on for one-on-one dodge ball?" Asked Butch. "I had plans with Mitch, but who cares about that lying idiot? So, sure. But you're going down." Said Buttercup. "that's what you think!" said Butch. They had been trying to beat each other at dodge ball for a while, but it was hopeless. They just kept dodging it. Until it broke through a window or hit a kid, that is. That's usually when they had to go to the time out corner. Or call the professor. Depending on whether they hit a kid or broke a window. "hey Boomer, do you wanna draw on the blacktop today? I brought my chalk!" said Bubbles. "that isn't…" said Blossom. "yup! That old magic chalk from the butterfly!" said Bubbles. "Bubbles, that was him in disguise, remember?" said Buttercup. "oh yeah! Lucky I brought my other chalk to!" said Bubbles. both the other girls slapped and shook their heads. "okay, that sounds like fun!" said Boomer. He liked to draw. Especially with Bubbles. Sometimes they had drawing battles. That's when each one of them would secretly draw something, and see which one would win in real life. Bubbles one a lot. Boomer drew monsters, and acid, and bombs, and other stuff like that. But Bubbles always drew the same thing. Them! Boomer had to agree that she won. He knew that there was no one that could stop them. "and Brick, do you wanna read that horror book today?" asked Blossom. She liked romance herself, but Brick preferred horror, so they took turns picking the books out. This last time it was Brick's turn to pick. Blossom sort of liked the book, even though it was sort of scary. That's what made the book interesting. "hey guess what kids?" said Ms. Keane when they got there. "what?" they all said in unison. "we have more new students today. Isn't that wonderful? Oh, here they come now." Said Ms. Keane happily, looking out the window. The girls and boys looked too. They saw 9 bright stripes in different colors in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer see chapter 1.

Chapter 9

They came to a stop at the door. They opened the door. "you didn't smash through the ceiling?" asked Ms. Keane curious. The superheroes she knew smashed through ceilings, and quite often. "no, why would we do that?" said The purple one. "it's just stupid. Although, if a town were being destroyed, we would. I mean, would you rather have a broken roof, or have 3 more buildings destroyed?" "hmm, that's true." Said Ms. Keane. "I thought there were 9 of you." "there are." Said the purple one. "I only see 8." Said Ms. Keane. "that's right." Said the purple one. "well, is one of you sick?" Asked Ms. Keane. "no. I mean, you only _SEE _8 of us. All 9 of us are here." Said the purple one. "well, where is she?" asked Ms. Keane. "here I am!" said the 9th one, who was blue, appearing out of nowhere. Ms. Keane gasped. "whoa, how'd you do that?" asked a kid. "I have camouflaging powers." Said the blue one with a smile. "COOL!" said a lot of kids. "let's get too the introduction, shall we?" Said the Red one. "okay, said Ms. Keane. "how about you, since your so impatient? "okay, I'm Patrice." Said Patrice. "oh, me next! I'm Brianna." Said Brianna, the blue one. "okay, how about you?" said Ms. Keane to the turquoise one. "I'm Alyssa." Said Alyssa. "and I'm Emily." Said the black one/Emily. "I'm Jada." Said the dark gray one/Jada. "I'm Meghan." Said the light gray one/Meghan. "I'm Melody." Said the green one/Melody. "I'm Kelly." Said the brown one/Kelly. "and I'm Molly." Said the purple one/the leader/Molly. "were the Totallycool girls." "well, your desk is on backorder, and should be here tomorrow. Curse those back order people. Anyways, I was going to let you sit at my desk, but you seem to have a lot of people, and I don't want you to be crowded. Your chairs are here, so just take one and sit wherever you want." Said Ms. Keane. Molly sat by Bubbles. The other girls just kind of scattered. "hey, what's your name?" asked Molly. "I'm Bubbles." Said Bubbles. Boomer began to listen. "hey, who's that blond guy in the corner?" asked Molly. Boomer tried not to straighten up, but he couldn't help it. He was being talked about. "oh, he's Boomer." Said Bubbles. "he's cute." Said Molly. Boomer blushed a little. The new girl thought he was cute! "Too bad I already like someone else." Said Molly. "oh, okay." Said Bubbles. She looked at Boomer. She could tell he was listening. She never really noticed before. Boomer was cute. She blushed when she saw he noticed she was looking at him. She quickly looked away. "hey guys," said Boomer. "did you see that?" "see what?" asked Butch. "I think Bubbles was looking at me." Said Boomer. "aw, you're crazy." Said Brick. "ya, why would she be looking at you?" asked Butch. "I don't know…" said Boomer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer on chapter 1 peoples. Also, sorry if I make molly talk more than my other new characters. She's the leader, so that's how it's supposed to be right? I also wrote the song myself, so please give me credit if you ever use it. If it's good, Tell me in the reviews.

Chapter 10

"okay class, it's time for?" said Ms. Keane. "RECESS!" shouted all the kids. "that's right. Recess." Said Ms. Keane. They all go outside. "oh, what should I do?" said Molly, confused. "you can draw with us." Said Bubbles. "I'll let you borrow my chalk. I mean, if that's okay with Boomer." "sure, it's cool with me." Said Boomer. "cool! Thank you." Said Molly, with a great big smile. "for being so nice I'll draw a portrait of you guys!" she took out some chalk and started to draw.

"it's done!" said Molly. It looked exactly like them! In chalk anyways. "it's amazing!" said Bubbles. "an amazing work of art." Said Boomer profoundly. "I love it." "aw, it's not that good. You guys are just overexagerating." Said Molly blushing. "what's that?" asked Blossom. "it looks just like them!" said Brick. "really guys, I'm not the best artist." Said Molly blushing harder. "hey guys I finally hit him!" Buttercup yelled. She had a red mark on the side of her face. "what she hasn't told you is I hit her first." Said Butch, also with a red mark on his face, smirking. "no, you were hit first!" said Buttercup. "hey, what's that on the ground?" asked Butch. "it looks exactly like Bubbles and Boomer!" said Buttercup. "you guys, I'm not the best at art. It's not really that good." Said Molly. "she's right." Said Meghan. "ya, she's not an artist." Said Alyssa. "compared to how she sings." Said Brianna, appearing behind them from nowhere. "wow, if your singings better than that, I can't wait to hear it!" said Bubbles. "come on, sing one song for them?" said Emily. "you know you want to." Said Melody. "fine, fine I'll sing. But you guys are playing instruments." Said Molly crossly.  
_"I know that you like her,_

_I know she's your love,_

_But what you don't know,_

_Is what I dream of!_

_I dream of you and me _

_Sitting under a tree, _

_Looking up at the sky, _

_Openin a can of ski._

_You lean in,_

_And kiss me,_

_That's just what I dream.  
you think you've done everything you can,_

_To get a girlfriend,_

_That you've meet everyone from here to there._

_But what you fail to see,_

_Is that you could ask me,_

_Cause,_

_I dream of you and me _

_Sitting under a tree, _

_Looking up at the sky, _

_Openin a can of ski._

_You lean in,_

_And kiss me,_

_That's just what I dream._

_When you think,_

_About me,_

_What do you see?_

_I wonder if you dream about me,_

_Do you dream of you and me,_

_Sitting under a tree?_

_Looking up at the sky,_

_Openin a can of ski?_

_And do you lean in,_

_Like I wish you would,_

_And do you,_

_Kiss me?_

_Because if you do,_

_You should know I do too,_

_And I wish, you would go out with me,_

_Because that's my dream."_

she sang. "and, that's all." She said. "wow! You rock!" shouted some people. They had flocked while she was singing. "oh, it wasn't that good." Said Molly. "are you kidding?" asked Bubbles. "you rock!" said Mitch. "well, thanks!" said Molly. Then a red cloud appeared in the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer chapter 1. Also, I got the idea for this character from and Bleedman's stuff. Oh, and I don't own silly bands, or any deviation of them. KK on with the show! Or story, as the case may be.

Chapter 11

"What's that!" asked Molly. "it looks like Him!" said Blossom. "no, I'm not Him." Said the red cloud. "I am, Her." Said a girl popping out of the red cloud. She had light pink hair and red eyes. She had on a light pink top and black pants, and black tennis shoes. "now do you want to talk, or fight?" "we can't fight. Were in school." Said Molly. "I'll make an exception this time. Just get far away." Said Ms. Keane. "okay." Said Molly. She flew and Her said "anything to kill you guys." The rest of them flew too. "you know," Molly said, "your sort of outnumbered." "and your outmatched, out powered, and outranked." Said Her. "I think I'd rather have power than numbers." "okay." Said Molly. "now I understand. Your insane!" they were there. "okay. Here!" said Her as she zapped all of them. Well almost all of them. Brianna had used her power to disappear before they got there. She didn't trust Her to wait until they got there. She appeared behind Her. "peek-a-boo I kick you!" said Brianna as she kicked Her in the butt. Then she disappeared again. Molly used her psychic powers to read Her's mind. '_that Brianna girl is going down. As soon as she appears, I'm gonna zap her!' _thought Her. "oh no you won't!" said Molly. She used her powers to lift Her up with her mind. Then Brianna appeared and slapped Her. Her broke free of Molly's Psychic hold. Then Patrice took a deep breath. Then she exhaled a big blast of fire at Her. Then Her kicked Meghan. Meghan said "My friends wouldn't appreciate you kicking me." Then she raised her hands up. Spiders were suddenly everywhere. Then, she pointed at Her. They swarmed Her. "move!" shouted Meghan as Melody got ready to attack. The spiders got off Her. She was tied up in a cocoon of web. Then Melody took in a big breath. "AAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed super sonically. Then it was Alyssa's turn. She took off 3 silly bands. Then she threw them at Her. They wrapped around Her. Then she was electrocuted. Then Jada grew to the size of a skyscraper. She stepped on Her. Then Kelly pulled out two swords. She threw one at Her. "engard!" yelled Kelly. She fought and scratched an X into Her's chest. Then Emily came up and kicked right in the center of the X. Her toppled backwards. Brick and Blossom freeze Her with their Ice Beams. Then Boomer and Bubbles called some squirrels. They attacked Her. "I love squirrels!" said Meghan, "SQUIRRELS!" Then they got off. Butch and Buttercup came in and kicked her in the eyes, one each. Her was pretty beat up. "I'll get you eventually girls, and boys. I will! And I will always be trying to kill you!" said Her. Then another red cloud of smoke came around her. It disappeared, and so had she. "well, looks like we have a new enemy!" said Brianna appearing from nowhere.

OOH! New enemy! Juicy. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The girls and boys and other girls are putting away their toys and talking about Her. "well, I don't know anything about Him, _OR _Her, except that Her is a royal JERK!" said Molly. "that's sure right, none of us Totallycool girls know anything about them, and Her is a jerk." Said Alyssa. "where's Brianna?" asked Melody. "typical." Said Molly. "whenever you ask her to clean, POOF! She's gone." "well him is sort of a pansy villain. But that smoke looked like Him's!" said Bubbles. "why would Her's smoke look like Him's?"said Blossom. "unless," "Her is Him's daughter!" said Brick with shock.

Bubbles was picking up the blocks. Boomer was helping her. She stepped on a circular block and tripped. She flew in the air. "AAH!" said Bubbles. "BUBBLES!" yelled Boomer. He flew up and grabbed her in midair. Her eyes were shut tight. She was waiting to hit the ground. "Bubbles? You can open your eyes now." Said Boomer gently. She opened her eyes. She was in Boomers arms. She blushed. "oh, thanks boomer." Bubbles said. He looked into her eyes. He was lost in those big, blue, amazingly beautiful eyes.

"um, Boomer, you can put me down now." She said, blushing harder. "what? Oh, um, sorry." Said Boomer, blushing even harder than Bubbles. He put her down.

Blossom and Brick were putting away the books. Blossom had bought a romance book and a series of romantic manga the other day. She looked at the back. It looked like a good one! She turned around to show it to Brick, only to run into him and, have her _LIPS_ run into his too. They both broke the kiss up and looked away, blushing. Brick then realized that he just _KISSED _those red, luscious, beautiful lips. And she realized she kissed those strong, big, manly lips. At thinking this, they both blushed even harder.

"well, s-sorry about bumping into you like that." Said Blossom, blushing even harder, "I just w-w-wanted to show y-you this book. I mean, since it's my turn to pick and all." "oh yeah. _Romeo and Juliet. _A classic. Good choice Blossom." Said Brick. "or, I also bought a manga series the other day." She said as she handed it over to Brick.

"_Absolute Boyfriend_. It looks good. We can read it tomorrow. Ok? Um, would you want to, I don't know, go to the movies with me tonight? There playing _Puppet Pals 2, now this is bopady! _Tonight, and I kind of didn't wanna go alone. It would be nice to go with a friend, you know? That's what I was turning around to tell you. Before, well, you know." Said Brick, blushing "oh, yeah, sure I'd love to go to the movie with you." Said Blossom, also blushing.

"Okay then. Tonight. You know where I live." Said Brick. "ya, pretty much outside my window." Said Blossom. "k then, meet you at your window?" said Brick. "ok." Said Blossom.

Butch and Buttercup were cleaning up the sports equipment. "hey Butch, catch!" said Buttercup, throwing a ball at him. "he dodged, then it bounced off a wall, and he forgot to dodge again. It hit him in the back of the head. He slammed into her. They didn't kiss, but they hugged. Then, Buttercup looked into his deep, emerald eyes, and she couldn't help herself. She kissed him of her own free will! Everyone in the school gasped. Even Ms. Keane! She never liked boys. NEVER. Why would Butch be any different? But Butch was _LOVING _it. He was kissing back, and he was doing pretty good.

Buttercup was lost in the kiss. Then she realized what she was doing, and stopped. She was as red as bricks hat. "um sorry about that." Said Buttercup. "don't be." Said Butch, smirking. "I liked it." Buttercup blushed even harder. "so, um, do you wanna go out?" asked Buttercup. Everyone gasped again. Except Butch, of course. "don't you people have a life?" asked Buttercup. Everyone went back to what they were doing. "so?" asked Buttercup. "ya. That'd be great. Wanna go to the park to hang out and play soccer tonight?" Said Butch. "I'd like that." Said Buttercup.

OOH! Buttercup's got a boyfriend! See you next time peoples! I love you all. In a non-creepy way.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey you guys? I haven't been getting reviews, and even though it makes me so happy to see you guys are reading it, I really wish you guys would tell me how to improve it, or how much you like it. Oh, and I write such short chapters so I'm sure I can write more of them. Disclaimer on chapter 1, as you know. See ya later ppls!

Chapter 13

"oh Buttercup. You there?" said Butch outside. "ya, here I am." Said Buttercup. She was wearing a black dress, strapless with a green stripe through the middle. "WOW." Said Butch. "you look, amazing." "I think I look a little too fancy for playing soccer, but Bubbles wouldn't have it any other way." Said Buttercup, annoyed. "I know what you mean." Said Butch stepping out of the shadows. He had on a black tux with a green bow tie. "Boomer made me put on this tux." He said. "you brought your change of clothes?" "ya, you brought yours?" asked Buttercup. "of course." Said Butch. "then let's go." Said Buttercup

Five minutes later.

"hey Blossom?" said Brick. "you ready?" "of course." Said Blossom. She had on a strapless red dress with a Pink stripe down the middle. "WOW" said Brick. "you like it?" asked Blossom. "in one word. OWWWWW!" said/howled Brick. "well, you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing a tux t-shirt. The bow tie is red. He has his normal pants and shoes on. "I'm lucky I got out with just this. I think it helps that were not really on a date." Said Brick. "were not on a date, right?" "well, do you wanna be?" asked Blossom. "sure. That would be okay." Said Brick. "IF YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH HER THAN YOU BETTER GET BACK IN HERE AND GET IN THAT TUX!" yelled Boomer from the window of the tree house. "FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT WEARING A TUX BOOMER!" yelled Brick. "DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE!" yelled Boomer. "I WILL KILL YOU!" "I WON'T DO IT! AND I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY!" yelled Brick back. "FINE. BUT AT LEAST GIVE HER THIS!" yelled Boomer, throwing a corsage at him. "THANK YOU FOR WHATEVER IT IS BOOMER!" yelled Blossom. "YOUR WELCOME! BUT PRETEND IT WAS HIS IDEA, K?" yelled Boomer. "K!" Blossom yelled back. "here you are Blossom." Said Brick. "a corsage. With your favorite flower! Some pink cherry blossoms." "oh! You are to kind. I love it." She said. Then she added on in a whisper "but you know I think that it's awfully fancy for just going to the movies. Bubbles just made me wear this dress." "I hear you there." Said Brick. "let's just go to the movie and have as much fun as we can. Shall we?" he extended his hand toward Blossom. "we shall." Said Blossom. They flew off.

Buttercup and Butch had changed into some green sports shirts and gym shorts. They had been playing for a little while now. The score was 2-2. The game was almost over. "how about we make this interesting?" asked Butch. "what did you have in mind?" asked Buttercup. "loser kisses winner?" asked Butch smiling. "I think I'd like that." Said Buttercup smiling. She kicked the ball up and then she jumped up. She span around and kicked it right into the net. The game was over. Buttercup won 3-2. "well, I'm a man of my word." Said Butch. He grabbed her, dipped her, and kissed her. They stayed there for a while, nothing stopping them, no won watching them. They felt like the only two people on the planet.

Bubbles was sitting alone in her room. Boomer was sitting alone in his. They were happy for their brothers and sisters, but now they had no one to distract them from one another. All they could think about was the fall that day in preschool. How they each had been so comfortable, they didn't want to move. But they had too. They both mentally sighed. They knew it in there hearts, but they didn't want to say it. They thought they might be in l-

Oh, I have to say, cliffhanger! If you want to know the rest, and what happens at the movies with Blossom and Brick, come back next time. And please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviewing Irenexdavid! Your awesome. I just started a few days ago and I already have 360 hits! Anyway, disclaimer chapter 1, here's the story. It's for you Irenexdavid!

Chapter 14

Bubbles and Boomer thought they might be in love. Bubbles was tired of just thinking of him, and Boomer was tired of just thinking of her. They loved each other. They flew out to meet each other. "Bubbles, do you wanna go to the skating rink?" asked Boomer. "of course, let's go!" said Bubbles. They flew off.

Blossom and Brick were at the movies. She was looking at him. He was so cute. "um, Brick?" asked Blossom. "ya Blossom?" asked Brick. "do you wanna, have some popcorn?" asked Blossom. She was gonna ask him something else, but at the last second, she couldn't do it. "ya, sure." Said Brick, grabbing some popcorn. His hand brushed against her's. they both blushed. Brick gulped. He was about to try something extremely dangerous. He leaned in to kiss her. She looked and was about to kiss him back, when princess on a big, pink monster bashed through the ceiling. "I will destroy you Blossom!" yelled princess, "aw come on!" yelled both Blossom and Brick at the same time. Then they both flew at princess, and proceeded to beat the crap out of her and her monster.

Bubbles was doing a figure 8 and she jumped up and turned around in the air. Boomer looked at her. '_she looks amazing._' Boomer thought. The light was sparkling off her so she looked beautiful. He thought she looked just like an angel. He started to daydream. But he was abruptly snaped out of it by none other than Bubbles. "hey Boomer?" asked Bubbles. "ya?" asked Boomer. "will you go out with me?" asked Bubbles. "sure." Said Boomer. Just then, Her burst through the ceiling. She had the Anubis head! She spotted Bubbles and Boomer. "aw, come on! You guys are wherever I go!" said Her. "get back here and fight like a woman!" yelled Molly from behind. Then she came in and punched Her's lights out. Her dropped the Anubis head. "at least I stopped you before you used it!" yelled Molly. "we'll meet again idiots!" said Her disappearing into another red cloud. "IDIOT!" Molly yelled. She took high pride in her mind. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" she flew into the cloud, but it was too late. Her was gone. Molly yelled in frustration. Then she looked down. "hey guys. Your going out? Cool!" said Molly. "so, see ya at school!" she flew off. '_I wish I could see Max again.' _She thought as she looked out.

Who's Max? What? It's another cliffhanger! And again thanks for the review Irenexdavid!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey you guys, keep reviewing! And I may send shout outs to you. Disclaimer chapter 1. Now, who is Max? let's find out.

Chapter 15

'_I remember the night we left._' Thought Molly. She thought back.

It was a dark night. There was a dude with a purple t-shirt and pants with tennis shoes. His eyes were purple and his hair was red brown. "when are you gonna pay attention to me max?" said Molly. "when you start making sense!" Said Max. "you know, I don't need this! One day your gonna wake up, and I'll be gone." Said Molly. "and I will love that day so." Said Max. "you, you, you Jerk!" she screamed as she cried. She flew off.

Flash back over. '_I left that night with the girls. I made arrangements to go to poke oaks kindergarten, and well the girls and me have been fairly happy here. But was it the right decision? I'm gonna see Max.' _she thought.

She opened up a small portal. She looked through it. She saw a boy with blond hair, glasses, a blue t-shirt, and tennis shoes.

It was Brianna's opposite, Brian! "why are you just sitting there?" he said to Max, who was sitting in a big fluffy armchair. "don't you want to I don't know, LOOK FOR MOLLY?"

"why should I?" said Max. He acted like he didn't care about Molly, But inside, he was heartbroken. "I knew it!" yelled Molly. She expanded the portal. "I knew you didn't care about me! Well fuck you! I hate you Max." she started to cry. She closed the portal.

"you are in such big trouble with her now dude!" said Brian. "shut up and gather the guys. We're finding Molly." Said Max. "now that's the max I know." Said Brian.

Ooo! An old love is looking for Molly! If that's not exciting, I don't know what is! Now please tell me what you think! Review like crazy! O_o


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer Chapter 1

Chapter 16

Max tapped on Molly's window. _TAP, TAP, TAP. _"Molly?" He said. "are you there?" what he didn't know was she was so mad at him she was staying at Emily's house.

"come on, please forgive me. I was just trying to console myself when I said that. I really miss you. Please let me in." said Max.

still there was nothing.

He looked in the window, and realized she wasn't there.

"where could she be?" he said in frustration.

They were at Emily's house. Ethan, Emily's opposite was getting ready to knock on the window.

He had a Black Baseball cap, Blond hair, Black eyes, A black shirt, and some black Pants.

He knocked on the window. "Ahh!" they screamed. They were watching a scary movie. "Ethan?" said Emily in Disbelief.

"do you know another guy who wears black and has black eyes?" said Ethan with a smirk. Then he spotted Molly.

"what are you doing here?" Exclaimed Ethan. "um, sleeping over with Emily because I'm depressed." Said Molly.

"But Max went to go see you at YOUR house. Why aren't you there?" said Ethan, very upset.

"I just told you! And why would Max be looking for me? I thought he didn't care about me." Said Molly.

"But he does! He was trying to conceal it. He was devastated when you left him. He locked himself in his room for a week! He wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink. And when he saw you, he decided to find you and made us all move. He loves you, and always has. And always will." Said Ethan.

"give me one Reason to forgive him!" said Molly.

"you're not so cruel that you would make me listen to him whine for days on end _AGAIN _are you?" asked Ethan.

"maybe." Said Molly. "he really hurt me that night. I cried secretly at night for a week after we moved here."

"what?" said Emily. "and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt."

"I didn't want you to worry." Said Molly.

"well let me worry next time, k?" said Emily.

"k." said Molly.

Suddenly there was another tap at the window.

"Ahh!" screamed Emily and Molly again. "oh wait," Molly said. "it's just _MAX."_

"you know, that does hurt." Said Max.

"meh. It's a small loss." Said Molly. "your feelings don't seem to mean much to me since you crushed my heart into powder and threw it away."

Max flinched.

"or when you said you didn't care about looking for me." Said Molly.

Max flinched again.

"or when you said you'd be happier without me that night! Or how you didn't need me, and wished I would just go!" said Molly, Beginning to cry.

Max flinched even harder.

"please stop." Said Max.

"why? Why should I stop? You sure didn't the night before I left. I never want to see you again Max!" yelled Molly, still crying.

She smashed through the ceiling, leaving tear drops behind.

Max flew after her as fast as he could go.

He grabbed her arm.

"let me go! You insensitive jerk! Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" asked/yelled Molly.

"lately, all I've been able to think of is you." Said Max.

He leaned in and kissed her.

But she didn't accept it.

She fought and kicked until he let go.

"do you think you can just swoop in here and kiss me and everything will be okay?" said Molly. "well hell no! you will not just come in here and expect me to just melt away. That's just not right. Maybe before I left you could've gotten off with a stunt like that, but things have changed. Like the way I feel about you. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than one kiss to change anything." She said.

And she flew off, leaving him behind in midair, wondering how much it had changed.

At Brianna's house, she was reading a book.

Then Brian tapped at the window. Brianna looked up and saw him, her eyes opened wide. She opened the window and jumped into his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Said Brianna with tears in her eyes. "I told you nothing would keep us apart for long." Said Brian.

They kissed passionately.

"if I ever try to leave you again, even for molly, smack me upside the head. I really missed how well you kissed." Said Brianna.

"and I did you." Said Brian with as much love as anyone could possibly have.

They kissed again.

It was Jada's house. She was watching some anime. She heard a knock at the door.

That's it for this time. Maybe I'll quit. If you don't want me to stop and you want another chapter tell me, because I'm getting tired of this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the encouraging words IrenexDavid! I was really ready to quit, but the fact you love it so much made me change my mind. Anyways, you know the drill. Disclaimer chapter 1. But after this chapter I am gonna start working on my newest masterpiece! So ya, read it! But I won't even think about quitting this one until chapter 20! K? On with the story.

Chapter 17

Jada wondered who it could be at this time of night. She opened the door. There, standing in the doorway, was a boy with Black hair, Dark Gray Rowdyruff clothes, and gray eyes.

"Jade?" said Jada. "Is that really you?"

"Why? Do I look like Elmo?" said Jade with a smirk.

"Yup that's you." Said Jada rolling her eyes. Jade always made comments like that. It was just his personality. And while she often thought this was one thing about her boyfriend she could do without, it was also one thing she really missed.

"Come here." Said Jade. He grabbed her, and pulled her right against his chest. "Miss me?" he asked, looking into her eyes with red hot intensity.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Said Jada, looking into his eyes the same way. She leaned close to his face. "Try not to leave me again."

"Not on your life." Said Jade, leaning even closer to Jada's face.

Then they kissed super-duper passionately.

At Alyssa's house, she was just counting her super powered silly bands, deciding which ones to wear the next day, when the window opened. And there in the window was a Boy wearing a turquoise Rowdyruff boy costume, tons of silly bands, and his hair was brown.

"Hey Alan. What are you doing here?" said Alyssa.

"What do you think? I'm seeing my absolutely favorite girl in the whole world." He said. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. But you know, Molly is one of my friends. I can't just turn my back on her, you know?" said Alyssa.

"Don't worry. I'd do the same thing for Max. There just your friend, and when they are sad-" he said.

"There pains in the ass until you do what they want." Finished Alyssa.

"Ya, something like that." Said Alan.

"I promise I won't leave again though." Said Alyssa.

"And I promise I will never leave either." Said Alan.

"I'd kick your ass if you tried!" said Alyssa.

"HaHaHa." Laughed Alan.

Then they kissed.

Meghan was playing her viola. Suddenly, another viola accompanied her. "I know that viola tune. Mark!" said Meghan turning around to see a boy that looked like butch, except everything that was normally green was light gray on him.

"Didja miss me?" said Mark. "Shoosh ya I missed you!" said Meghan. "Do you think you might want to play my old song?"

"Of course." Said Mark. "I mean, I did write it."

They started to play. Then Meghan looked over at Mark. He looked, different somehow. She looked him up and down. She suddenly realized it. "Have you been working out?" asked Meghan.

"Ya, why?" asked Mark.

"You just look, buffer." Said Meghan.

"thanks." Mark said. He looked at her. She looked different.

"Did you get a new haircut?" asked Mark.

"Ya, I did." Meghan Said.

"It looks, nice." Mark said.

"thanks." Meghan said.

Then they stopped playing. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Then they kissed.

Melody was reading a novel. Then suddenly she heard a sound. It was her door. It was slowly opening. Melody jumped up. She ran at the door and punched and kicked the stranger. She even thought she may have landed a kick in the nuts. Just as she was throwing one more punch, the stranger caught her hand.

"Now is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" said the stranger obviously in pain.

"Mendel?" said Melody in shock.

She looked down at him. It was her boyfriend, Mendel. With his orange hair, green shirt, Deep, deep green eyes that she always got lost in, and his sparkling, kidding smile.

"Do you know anyone else that looks this good?" asked Mendel, still in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I just heard my door open, and I immediately thought of a burglar! I never in a million years thought it would be you!" said Melody in a rush.

"shh." He said, starting to stand up, "just come here."

He kissed her beyond passionately.

When they stopped, Melody asked "why are you here?"

"Because Max finally decided to get off his lazy ass and come looking for Molly." Said Mendel.

"oh-no." said Melody.

"What's wrong?" asked Mendel.

"It's beyond too late for that. She got over him a week ago." Said Melody with despair.

"Well, I guess that's his loss." Said Mendel, leaning in closer. "But it's not too late for us."

Then he kissed her even more passionately than before.

Kelly was practicing her fencing, when she heard a knock on the window. There was a boy with brown clothes and eyes standing there. He also had Brownish-red hair.

"Well hey there Kaden." Kelly said.

"Well hey yourself." Said Kaden.

"Ready for a duel?" Kelly said. She held up another fencing sword.

"Always." Kaden said.

Let me explain. Kelly and Kaden aren't going out. It will probably take years for that to happen. For now, there just friends. Fencing, fencing friends. Got that? It may not be years, but it will sure as heck not happen today.

Patrice was playing some video games. She heard a knock at the door.

'_Who the hell could that be?'_ Thought Patrice.

She opened the door, and there, was her Brown haired, red eyed boyfriend. He jumped her. Then he kissed her.

"Well hello there Patrice. It's been a while." He said.

"Not that long, Payton." Patrice said.

Then they kissed even more.

Well that's the end of this lovely venture. Watch for the next chapter and Check out all of my stories, and keep a lookout for my next one! Bye!


End file.
